


Something About You.

by remusjlupjn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remusjlupjn/pseuds/remusjlupjn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marauders and Lily Evans at Hogwarts during 7th year.<br/>*Set in the 80s, rather than the 70s*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About You.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucie/gifts), [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/gifts), [alix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alix/gifts), [Mari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari/gifts), [josh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/josh/gifts), [bree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bree/gifts), [Jilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jilly/gifts), [Chloe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe/gifts), [maddie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddie/gifts), [Emma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma/gifts), [Holly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly/gifts), [Regina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regina/gifts).



> SET IN THE 80S

There is was always something about him. There was something about him that stopped her from hating him completely, she disliked him, not so much anymore, but she did slightly. He had annoyed her right from the start of first year, he was an arrogant toe rag. He bullied her best friend and hexes him behind his back. She hated how he did that. 

However the girl could not hate the boy, there was something about him. In fact during their 7th year she fell in love with the boy, much to her dislike. 

Lily Evans is smart and mature and doesn’t have much time for silly little boys. Which is probably the main reason to why the girl took so long to warm to fellow housemate James Potter. James was immature to a degree and was very eccentric at times. He and his three best friends were constantly playing pranks and causing havoc around the building and grounds of Hogwarts school. Lily found the boys' pranks immature. 

James however, had a crush on Lily Evans since first year, and repeatedly asked out the girl, however every time he asked she turned them down. Each time he asked he was more desperate. 

He really like Lily Evan's after all. 

Not that James was the only person pining over he couldn’t have. James' best friend Sirius was also pining, but not over a girl, however. He wanted to be with best friend and fellow Marauder, Remus Lupin. Sirius was positive Remus was straight. 

As the five complete their final year at Hogwarts, lest us say their lives finally come together, only to be torn apart three years later.


End file.
